


Like Uncle, Like Nephew

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, M/M, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus invites his uncle, Gabriel over for the dinner. Gabriel brings his Moose with him. What happens when Gabe and Magnus get into an argument whose boyfriend is better?(Sam and Alec aren't amused)





	Like Uncle, Like Nephew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



“Magnus, do you have any cake in store?” hollered Gabriel from across the room, going into the warlock’s kitchen and then he opened the fridge, much to Sam’s horror, who was looking at his boyfriend with sheer horror in his eyes and he hoped that he would stop. But, no, the Archangel was still just rummaging through the warlock’s fridge and he face-palmed himself. Could he not do that? Magnus was family, but still… they were  _ guests _ ! It wasn’t really a wonder why Gabriel didn’t get invite to many places! He had no manners whatsoever and he rolled his eyes when Gabriel pulled out a piece of pie, happy with himself. 

 

“Gabe, could please  _ not _ do that?” hissed Sam, because he was dying from embarrassment. He was happy to meet Gabriel’s nephew, Magnus, finally, but… this was embarrassing. Magnus, who was in the living room, decided to join them in the kitchen and his jaw dropped when he saw Gabriel just digging in. Why couldn’t he have a normal family? His father was embarrassing as it was, but his uncles were just as embarrassing! Lucifer and Gabriel were the worst. He guessed that it ran in the family, but ugh. Amused, Alec decided to come join them in the kitchen as well and he started snickering when he saw Gabriel happily sitting and eating the apple pie. 

 

“Oh, this is good,” said Gabriel with his mouth full. “Dean would love this. But alas, he isn’t with us, so I get to enjoy it all by myself,” he said and smiled happily, Sam quickly taking the tray with the pie away from him and he narrowed his eyes. “Hey, what’s your problem?! I was going to finish this,” said Gabriel, his mouth still stuffed with apple pie and Sam exhaled deeply. One of this days, he was going to lose it!

 

“Your manners are terrible,” hissed Sam, his face red with embarrassment when he saw Magnus and he quickly handed him the tray. “Here, hide it away from him for good,” muttered Sam and Magnus only laughed and snapped with his fingers, thus making the apple pie disappear and Gabriel’s jaw dropped. Huh?! Was this how to treat you precious uncle?! Gabriel was  _ offended.  _

 

“Hey,” said Gabriel. “That’s no way to treat your uncle,” said Gabriel and rubbed his palms together. “Wait, I think I saw some chocolate back in the fridge, so I’ll have some of-” he started, but Sam grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look.

 

“ _ Behave, _ ” hissed Sam and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

Alec laughed, because he could so relate with the tall man, a hunter? Alec didn’t understand it well himself, but he was just cracking up. Gabriel was a lot like Magnus, though the warlock probably wouldn’t admit to it. He guessed that big egos ran in their family line, because he had met Asmodeus, and he was no better than them! It was kind of hilarious and he gave Sam a compassionate look. “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” said Alec as he tried to make Sam feel comfortable, but it wasn’t working.

 

“See, he doesn’t mind,” pointed out Gabriel childishly and Sam rolled his. That was one of the Archangels, but he was acting truly like a five-year-old, Alec cracking up again and Sam had to take in a deep breath.

 

“But  _ I _ mind. For the love of God, Gabriel, get the fuck away from the fridge,” stammered Sam and then gave Magnus an apologetic smile. He was dying from embarrassment and he was barely restraining the wish of smacking his boyfriend. Hard. Ugh. “I’m so sorry, he doesn’t know how to behave,” said Sam and then face-palmed himself. “Were you raised by monkeys? Gabriel, stop that!” said Sam. 

 

“No need to apologise,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “I know how my uncle can get,” said Magnus and shook his head. Alec snickered, because  _ again, _ Magnus wasn’t better. Not really, especially when it came to embarrassing Alec. He was a pro at that, just like the angel over there, who was now going through the other snacks in the room and Sam was begging him to stop, but Gabriel didn’t have a turn off switch. Nope. 

 

“Maggy,” said Gabriel and Magnus froze at the nickname. “Why are you so cold?”

 

“I-” started Magnus, but then bit his tongue. It was better to stay quiet, but... “It was you who came barging in here, acting like you own the place,” said Magnus and placed his hands on top of his sides. “I mean your ego is off the charts,” he then said and shook his head. Alec’s little snort made him freeze and he looked at him. “What?” asked Magnus and arched an eyebrow.

 

“You’re not much better,” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

 

“I beg you a pardon?!” snapped Magnus.

 

Alec placed his lips together. Oh, he must had wounded Magnus’ ego. “I just mean,” said Alec and giggled. “You’re a lot like your uncle over there,” said Alec and Gabriel looked up. Both, Magnus and Gabriel took an offense with that.

 

“See, this is where you’re wrong, Nephilim,” said Gabriel. “I’m much better than Magnus over there,” he said and shook his head. “I am the  _ Archangel _  after all,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. “I’m awesome. Tell him, Sammy,” said Gabriel and Sam only grumbled under his breath and said nothing. 

 

“So what if you’re an angel?” scoffed Magnus. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” said Magnus and then crossed his arms. “Plus, I’m dating a  _ Shadowhunter, _ ” he then stated proudly and Alec only rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, who was now staring at Magnus with amusement in his eyes. “Alexander is awesome,” he then said and Gabriel scoffed again.

 

“Your Nephilim is nothing compared to my Moose,” said Gabriel and Sam hid his face into his palms. What was this?! A boyfriend show-off?! Alec looked as equally unamused and he stepped by Sam’s side, both wanting to run away and hide from their boyfriends. They loved them, but right now they were acting ridiculous!

 

“Excuse me, but Alexander is so much better than your human,” said Magnus and looked at Sam. “No offense,” he said and Sam snorted.

 

“None taken… I guess?”

 

“My Moose is  _ amazing _ in bed,” announced Gabriel proudly and Sam went red in the face. Oh, for the love of all was holly, someone needed to stop them and Alec was laughing, but not for long. 

 

“Oh, please, Alexander has a Stamina and Flexibility rune,” stated Magnus proudly and then and waggled his eyebrows. Alec's jaw dropped and he just turned around and walked into the living room, because he  _ couldn't _ listen to this anymore. Magnus was too much and Sam clicked with his tongue.

 

“My Sammy doesn't need any runes to satisfy me, because his amazing like that,” said Gabriel and with that, Sam was gone as well, leaving the two idiots alone in the kitchen. The two of them were so caught up in trying to prove whose boyfriend was better than they didn't even notice that they were all alone in the kitchen.

 

“Maybe it's you and your low sex drive,” said Magnus as he was still protecting his Alexander. That offended Gabriel to no end. How dared Magnus to even  _ think _ that?! His nephew was totally disrespectful and Gabriel wasn't going to stand for it. Oh, no!

 

“You take that back,”

 

“Make me,” shot back Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, because he could still hear them going at it. 

 

Alec needed something strong to drink after that as he headed straight for Magnus’ bar and poured himself a big glass of whiskey, taking a big gulp and then poured himself more, shuddering. “Pour some for me as well,” said Sam who stepped into the living room as well and Alec didn't waste any time, giving a big glass of drink to Sammy as well, because he understood his pain. “Thanks, man,” said Sam and emptied the whole glass in a matter of seconds and Alec snorted.

 

“More?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Sam and then sat onto the couch after he made sure he had another glass of whiskey. Alec went over to him and Sam rolled his eyes after he heard the two still arguing. “Ugh. Angels, man,” said Sam and shook his head. “I'm so sorry,” said Sam and made another gulp of whiskey.

 

“Hey, I get it,” said Alec and shuddered. “Magnus is the same as you can see,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Immortals are all…. Ugh. I mean I love him don't get me wrong,” said Alec. “But it wouldn't hurt if he learning how being humble worked,” he said and rolled his eyes again.

 

“Yep,” said Sam. “Gabe is so full of himself,” said Sam and shook his head.

 

“What's with them and taking piss out of everyone?” asked Alec and just placed his hands on top of his chest as he was quite annoyed. “Can't take anything serious,” said Alec.

 

“Gabe is the same,” said Sam and groaned. “That paired up with my brother Dean… sometimes it feels like I'm the only one sane,” said Sam and Alec nodded.

 

“Oh man,” said Alec. “My brother is a pain in the neck as well. I mean I love Jace, but,” said Alec and Sam nodded. “Ugh.”

 

“I'll drink to that,” said Sam and clinked his glass with Alec's and leaned back against the couch. “Gabe is… yeah,” said Sam and grinned. “But I love him,” said Sam in the end and Alec smiled. Alec sighed next to him and nodded. Gabriel was a lot more to handle, but he guessed that deep inside, he must had been a sweetheart. At the end of the day, Gabriel was related to Magnus and Magnus was amazing.

 

“Yeah,” said Alec happily and then leaned back as well. “Magnus is the best,” said Alec happily and then pressed his lips together, sighing happily and then he grinned. “Truly the best. I mean he's the best boyfriend ever,” he went on by boasting Alec as he still wasn't done with talking about how awesome Magnus was. “And so badass,” he said and Sam was laughing. 

 

“Are you done?”

 

“No,” said Alec. “His eyes are so pretty,” said Alec and sighed happily.

 

“Gabe's wings are so pretty,” said Sam after a while and Alec snorted. “Gold! And his grace is beautiful as well,” he went on by saying and Alec was smiling as Gabriel kept listing the things he liked about him, Alec chiming in and he kept on talking about Magnus. In the meantime, Gabriel and Magnus joined their boyfriends in the living room.

 

“Sammy,” said Gabriel and Sam jumped. “I didn't know you like me so much,” said the angel and jumped into his boyfriend's lap and Sam flushed. It wasn't like Sam to voice out his opinion about how much he liked Gabriel and he just kept quiet, earning himself a little kiss, Alec going over to Magnus and he happily wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Your uncle really is something,” commented Alec and Magnus grinned.

 

“Oh yeah,” said Magnus and snorted. “All of them are…  _ something _ ,” said Magnus and then shuddered. “My family is… a lot,” he said and Alec started laughing.

 

“I love your family,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. “They're special, just like you,” said Alec happily and Magnus wanted to roll his eyes but after Alec kissed him, he just melted and returned him the kiss. In the end, Gabriel interrupted their little moment.

 

“Magnus,” said Gabriel and placed his arms around Magnus’ shoulder. “How about that dinner now huh?” asked Gabriel and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“In a minute, uncle,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

 

“Magnus!”

 

“Okay, fine, fine,” said Magnus and went into the kitchen, Alec behind him as he wanted to help his boyfriend out. Gave happily clapped and Sam narrowed his eyes.

 

“You're terrible,” said Sam and Gabriel grinned.

 

“I love you too, kiddo,” said Gabriel with a smile and kissed his Moose.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~~~  
> Leave a comment ❤


End file.
